Befriending the Marauders, and What Comes After
by crazyreader12
Summary: If anyone had told Lily Evans before her fith year that she would marry James Potter, become friends with all of his, and end her friendship with Severus Snape, she would have laughed in their face, then hexed them. Very few people new what changed, but those who did knew that it didn't start seventh year. No, it began about a month after Snape called Lily Mudblood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first typed up Harry Potter fic. This will be the basis for my other Harry Potter fics. Please Review!**

 **Chapter One: Lily Gets Caught Red-Handed With Dungbombs**

The Marauders were creeping down the corridor. They were intent on the task at hand: pranking a certain bat-like, greasy-haired Slytherin in retaliation for calling Lily Evans a Mudblood. They had been planning this prank for weeks, only to put it off for a few more days as they'd seen Snape use the M-word on a Muggleborn Hufflepuff in second year. After that incident, they decided that their current plan wasn't sufficiently punishing. Even Moony was in total agreement.

So, it was to their collective dismay, when they found Lily Evans going along the very same corridor. The Marauders had lost track of the amount of times Evans had come along at exactly the right time to ruin a perfectly good prank. They froze, fully expecting to get a detention, but before she could speak, Prongs noticed something.

"Evans," he asked incredulously, "are those _Dungbombs_?!"

"Oh, well I-"

"Merlin Prongs, I think they are!" exclaimed Padfoot.

Evans sighed. "I suppose you lot are off to prank some Slytherins?" The boys exchanged glances. Lily sighed and facepalmed. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled into her hand. With a groan, she lifted her head. "Well, since we seem to have the same goal, and despite the fact that I don't particularly like three quarters of you everyone knows how well you can prank, even though it can't really be proven...well...I thought...I suppose it would make since to...Oh, I _really_ can't believe I'm doing this...we could work together?" she asked.

Four jaws dropped in perfect unison. "Huh?"

"I was thinking that, perhaps all of us would benefit from working together to prank the Slytherins." Evans declared.

"Not that I'm not _thrilled_ that you've discovered a trouble-making side to you Evans," James said," but, er, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, Potter," Lily said in a clipped tone, "not that it's any of your business," she added in an undertone.

Four sets of eyebrows were raised.

"What," she demanded.

The four sets of eyebrows rose higher. Evans gave an annoyed huff.

"Oh, alright," her chin rose in the air. "I am thoroughly sick and tired of those, those bigoted _gits_ parading around the school calling all of us Muggleborns, Mudbloods. So I've decided to do something about it.," she sighed. "I must admit that this has been coming for a while. The incident with Sev-Snape, was the last straw, and you lot aren't the only ones who saw him call that poor girl Mudblood."

James interrupted her. "Evans, listen, about the incident with Sniv-Snape, I'm sorry I didn't mean for him to- I know it's my fau-"

Evans cut him off. "I may not like you Potter, but not so much that I can delude myself into thinking that it was entirely your fault. While you certainly shouldn't have done what you did, I know that it was only a matter of time before something similar happened. If he was willing to call me that at all, then I sh-shouldn't be friends with him.

"Anyway, that is not the point. The point is is that I've decided to have a little payback." This was said with a smirk, and the Marauders couldn't help but respond to it with smirks of their own. Prongs was feeling a distinct sense of relief that Lily didn't blame him for what Snivellous had said. Padfoot, while James was musing, slung his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Well," he said cheerfully to break the semi-awkward silence, "I'm all for it! Guys?"

Remus, Peter, and James who'd stopped musing, nodded eagerly, though Remus had adopted a thoughtful expression.

"So, you're pranking the Slytherins to get at the people who are calling Muggleborns like you and that Hufflepuff, Mudbloods, right?"

"Yeees?" Lily answered looking a little confused, "that's the general idea, why?"

"Well," Remus began speculatively, "If we just prank a load of Slytherins, it doesn't really get the whole point behind it across, does it?"

Lily frowned. "No, now that I think about it, it doesn't really, not past my own satisfaction at least. Do you have an alternative solution, Remus?" Remus was the only one of the marauders that was on first name terms with Lily.

"Um, yes actually. I was thinking-"

"Always a dangerous pastime," Peter interjected. Remus glared at him.

"As I was saying," he continued," I was thinking that if the five of us compiled a list of all the people we'd heard call a Muggleborn 'Mudblood'..."

"And just pranked _them_ ," Sirius said catching on, "And it wouldn't necessarily just be Slytherins," he added as an afterthought."

"Yeah,"James agreed, "I'm pretty sure that I've heard McLaggen say it at least once, the git."

Lily was nodding along thinking the suggestion over until she hit a snag. "But how will we make it clear, _why_ they're being pranked," she wanted to know. "If we don't tell them somehow, it will just look like a bunch of random people got pranked."

They all frowned for a moment, then James came up with a solution. "We could do a Marauder message! You know, like we did at Christmas!"

"That could work, definitely," Sirius agreed, nodding. Remus nodded along with the rest of them, but them he found a problem.

"How will we give Lily credit," he asked, "I don't want to give her none, but we can't exactly go 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to thank Lily Evans for her assistance; she'd get detention!"

"True."

"We could give her a Marauder name," Peter piped up, and when the others looked at him like he was nuts, he elaborated, "I don't mean like a full time Marauder. She could be a, a guest Marauder! Just this once, so we can give her credit but not detention!"

The others exchanged glances. "You know, Pete," James exclaimed, "that's actually a great idea!" he turned to Lily. "What do you want your Marauder name to be, Evans?"

"Well, what are yours based off of?"

"Our Patronuses!" Remus practically shouted," they come from our Patronuses , with the exception of me, because, well you know."

"Right," Lily said after giving him a weird look, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver fox burst out of her wand.

"Vixen?" suggested Peter. The others gave him incredulous looks. "I guess not then," he mumbled.

"Crimson?" asked Remus. Lily thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Er, what about Scarlet?" was James's contribution.

Lily tilted her head. "No, not quite."

Sirius, who up until now had been uncharacteristically quiet, now spoke up. "What about Plume? Like the fox's tail, or a plume of fire, like her hair color."

Lily stared at him in surprise, turning the name over in her head. Plume. You know, she actually like the sound of that. "Plume..." she said out loud, "you know, Black, I actually like that. Plume it is then."

"Great!" James said, rubbing his hands together with a smirk, "Let's get cracking."

 **There, we go. One full chapter of Harry Potter fanfiction, all typed up. You know, spell check is a funny thing. Apparently in my nonfiction, the Slithery, and others like them, are getting either ranked, planked or pranced for calling Muggles, like the Shuffle, Bloodhound, by Prongs, Plume, Loony, Tailor, and Footpath, whose names are based of their Patron uses, which are summoned by the incantation, Expect Patron. McLaggen is apparently Collagen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter up!**

 **The Prank**

The next morning at breakfast, Lily sat with her best friends Marlene McKinnon and Alice Fortescue, as she always did. The Marauders sat across from them. Marlene was too busy flirting with Sirius (they weren't actually dating yet, but they'd been flirting for over a year and everyone knew that it was coming), and Alice with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, to notice that Lily was being significantly more civil with the Marauders. This exempting Remus, as she was already on pretty good terms with him. It was not until the last student (Narcissa Black) sat down that all hell broke loose.

Dungbombs (courtesy of Lily and multiplication charms), went off under every offender's seat, covering them with muck. All of said offenders got their very own personal rain cloud that emitted tiny lightning bolts that unerringly made the hair of those affected stand straight on end, (Remus). Sirius's and James's contribution to the prank consisted of their utensils all spontaneously and in unison transformed into toads that shed sparkles all over the place (Sirius), and the plates turned into jackalopes with eternally muddy feet (James). Peter had managed to make the affected's robes go all splotchy (he'd actually been trying to bake them flash bright colors, but this worked too, he supposed).

Shield charms (courtesy of both Lily and Remus) protected everyone else from the mayhem. Several students were surprised to discover that not only had students in houses other than Slytherin been targeted, but not all of the Slytherins had been affected! Regulus Black, age fourteen, Greengrass, a few first years and a couple of second years were among the unscathed Slytherins. There was a handful of affected Ravenclaws, and one Gryffindor (McLaggen).

Everyone, including the teachers were looking in total bewilderment at the seemingly random array of prank targets, until a message appeared of the celing of the Great Hall.

 _A note from the Marauders, proud perpetrators of this prank:_

 _Mr. Padfoot would like to inform the student body that those who have gotten pranked deserved it, and that the more they deserved it the longer it will last_

 _Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Padfoot as do the rest of us, and advises the idiots that got themselves pranked not to try a dissipation charm_

 _Mr. Moony would like to announce that we had a helper with this prank_

 _Mr. Prongs would like to introduce our associate and part time Marauder Ms. Plume, who will explain the reasoning behind this prank_

 _Ms. Plume bids the students of Hogwarts good morning and informs the student body that those who were pranked have been heard calling a Muggleborn 'Mudblood' at least once in the past few months_

 _We, the Marauders here by declare our total support of Muggleborns and enmity on those who consider those witches and wizards better than the rest of us, and also express the hope or working again with Ms. Plume in the future_

The Great Hall seemed to be in shock. Then Alice Fortescue of Griffindor stood and began to clap, soon followed by the rest of her house and their Head. The Hufflepuffs, Hagrid, the teachers, and most of the Ravenclaws began too applaud until almost every un-pranked person was on their feet and clapping. Muggleborns from all houses hat tears in their eyes, and so did some of the teachers. The thundering applause was deafening, as the residents of Hogwarts clapped their approval of their resident pranksters.

 **Second Chappie done!**

 **To harryislife- WOOO HOOO congratulations, you are my first reviewer for this story! Also, yes Lily's patronus will change into a doe, probably around seventh year. :o)**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
